


Bareback

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sirius_black, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sirius Black Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Sex on the motorbike had been difficult to manage, but sex on a dragon's back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Medium** : Digital painting
> 
>  **Prompt #** : S11

  
[](http://www.sleepycheetah.com/comm/bareback12.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/siriusblk_mod/45203263/2656/2656_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. Comment here or on [Livejournal](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/295433.html) for the artist!


End file.
